


not yet (but soon)

by wlwrwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like redheads in rwby, post volume 5 episode 11, remember when weiss got impaled, yeah that was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwrwby/pseuds/wlwrwby
Summary: When Weiss was impaled, in between the planes of life and death, she could have sworn that she had seen Pyrrha.And she could have sworn that she had told her, "Not yet."
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos & Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	not yet (but soon)

**Author's Note:**

> TW for acceptance of death?

From a young age, Weiss had accepted the fact that she might die young. 

First off, she was a Schnee. The White Fang had been targeting her family for years and their attacks didn’t seem to let up. Once she was promoted to heiress, she knew it was even more of a possibility than ever. 

But then she realized - she didn’t want to be a Schnee anymore. That she was more than a name, that she didn’t want to be stuck in that cold city her entire life. No, she wanted adventure, friends, true worth. But above all she wanted change. So becoming a Huntress was her new goal. 

And with that decision, her chances at dying young increased even more. Huntsmen died in the fray every day, it would be no surprise if she became another name on the list. She thought she had accepted it and was ready for when it came. But no one ever is. 

She never thought it would be so soon, happen like this. 

She vaguely felt herself hit the ground, a pair of hands quickly rolling her over and putting pressure on the wound that would soon be her downfall. Another person gently felt her pulse and brushed her hair off of her clammy forehead. They were talking to her, desperate and terrified. She paid them no mind. 

She knew why she was in this situation - she had been caught off guard. A rookie mistake. If she lived to tell the tale, Winter would never let her hear the end of it. 

But there was no surviving this. 

She would never see her team complete again. At least she wouldn’t have to go back to Atlas. 

And with that thought, she let herself succumb to the darkness. 

* * *

Weiss feared she was dead. After what had just happened, it made complete sense. 

Pyrrha Nikos standing in front of her did not exactly quell her worries. 

She tried to open her mouth, to speak, to move, something. _She was right there._

But Pyrrha simply shook her head, a bittersweet smile on her face. She extended her hands to cradle Weiss’s face, a golden light beginning to surround them. 

“Not yet, Weiss. Soon. But not now. I’m so proud of all of you.” 

* * *

She awoke with a gasp. Her side was still agonizing, but she was alive. She opened her eyes to see Jaune and Ren above her. Her brief brush with death was over. For now. 

She wouldn’t tell them yet about Pyrrha. She wasn’t sure if it was even real. But right now, she had a battle to win. 

Right now, she had to live another day. 

* * *

Later that night, with their teams complete as they could be, and a new scar reminding her of her mortality, Weiss told them of her brief reunion with Pyrrha. 

She did leave one thing out though. Pyrrha’s words didn’t escape her. 

“Not yet, Weiss. _Soon._ But not now.” 

She had always known she would die young. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to check out my other works or leave a kudos/comment! You can find me on twitter @wlwrwby if you would like to see me scream more about RWBY. Once again, thank you so much for reading, and have the loveliest of lovely days! <3


End file.
